


The Four Times Ryan Flirted with Gavin and the One Time Gavin Noticed (Technically)

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 4+ 1, Alcohol, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, this is the first 4+1 fic ive written i am excited, throw up mention btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the texts:<br/>1: "Are you flirting with me?"<br/>2: "I've been flirting with you for the past year but thanks for noticing"<br/>but it's slightly changed because I wrote this late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Ryan Flirted with Gavin and the One Time Gavin Noticed (Technically)

i.

All the team was out. Literally, about 70% of the office (interns don't count) was here. They were out at a bar and they were all verging on drunk (there were maybe 5 people that could drive). Ryan spotted Gavin in a corner, head tipped back with a small glass in one hand and a lime in the other. God that was an attractive sight.

Ryan walked (tripped- maybe he was drunker than he thought) over to Gavin and slipped his arm around Gavin's waist.

"How about me and you get outta here, Gav?" Ryan grinned wide. Gavin blinked once at him, then twice, then a look of realization washed over his face,

"Rye Bread!" He exclaimed loudly. A sudden look of what Ryan could only explain as looking green washed over Gavin's face this time. This time Gavin leaned over and threw up on Ryan's shoes. Well.

ii.

"Ryan?" Gavin addressed him in the middle of a lets play. Ryan sighed, not even looking up from his computer.

"Yes, Gavin?"

If you flip a coin three times-"

"No!" Geoff cut him off. Ryan actually laughed. "You will not bring that stupid, fucking coin argument into this! This is GTA! Fuck you both! We're not doing this again!" Ryan and Gavin were both having their own giggle fest before Ryan cleared his throat.

"I'm just gonna counter that with this question. If I flip a coin three times what is the probability I'm going to shove the coin up your ass? Remember Gavin," he lowered his voice for dramatic effect. "You were the baby."

"Oh, my god!" "Ryan!" The whole office erupted into chaos.

"I'd say 100% chance actually." Ryan laughed so hard he almost fell off his makeshift desk/sofa.

iii.

"Ryan's the weird guy!" Gavin shouted.

"Ryan's the PC guy," Ray countered.

"Ryan's the finger guy!" Geoff butted in.

"No, Ryan's the animal guy!" Michael laughed.

"Ryan's the 'shut the fuck up' guy," Ryan rolled his eyes, but he was laughing. "Okay, Gavin. Why am I the weird guy?"

"I dunno. I don't think I've ever seen you out of work or something we've done as a company. You really could be sacrificing animals for all I know. I don't even have your phone number!"

"You want my phone number? I'll give you my number. I don't give a fuck."

"You hear that? Ryan doesn't give a fuck." Michael laughed.

"Yeah! I wanna make sure you don't get up to anything weird."

"Okay, fine. I'll give you my number." Ryan rolled his eyes.

~*~

"So, Ryan. I got your phone number the other day." Gavin said, just randomly in the middle of a lets play again.

"You did." Ryan responded, a little confused to where the conversation was headed.

"I'm gonna text you now. I can text you all the time and we can hang out now."

"Go ahead and text me then."

"I will!" Even from across the room Ryan could see Gavin's huge grin.

"I look forward to it then, Gavin."

iv.

The team was all out again. This time Ryan was far drunker than Gavin. Drunker. Was that a word? Ryan couldn't tell. Ryan made his way over to Gavin and grinned. Gavin was only a little drunk. Ryan could tell instantly by the way Gavin could actually hold on to him and keep him from falling.

"You," Gavin laughed, not at all slurring his words. "Are very drunk. I'm designated driver. Want a ride?"

"A ride where? I want you to ride me. That's what I want." Ryan purred (or tried to he probably slurred it). Gavin laughed at him (laughed!).

"No you silly, puppet. Home. You have to go home. Sleep this off."

"I don't wanna go. Wanna dance, Gav. Dance with me," Ryan's hands moved down to Gavin's hips and he tried to sway them together. Gavin put his hands over Ryan's.

"Think it's time to go home." Gavin smiled kindly.

They didn't talk about Ryan hitting on Gavin when he was pissed.

+1

"Hey, Ryan?" Gavin approached him during lunch, in the kitchen. Ryan had long since given up his crush on Gavin. Ryan just raised his head from his sandwich and raised his eyebrows in curiousity. "I just had the strangest conversation with Geoff. About you." Ryan just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "He told me, and I quote, 'you know I'll love you no matter what, right?' And I was like, 'uh. Yeah. Love you too, Geoff.' And then. Um. Don't let this get weird okay?"

"Um. Okay?" Ryan used his voice for the first time since Gavin sat down.

"He said, 'so you know if you and Ryan are an item or something you can tell me.' I think he thinks you've been flirting with me." Gavin blinked once at Ryan. Ryan blinked back.

"I've been flirting with you for a year, but glad to know Geoff picked it up before you did."

 


End file.
